bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious
Life is such a curious thing. One moment it's there, the next it's gone. It takes only so little to create it, even less to destroy it, yet the world literally revolves around it. What can only take a few moments to make can create differences that last for an eternity. That, in itself, is what sets life apart from everything else in the world: the differences created by life can never be fully destroyed or taken away. It's hard for one to not be proud of creating such a momentous thing. The man, sealed by a thin black cloak, shifted his position on the throne. It was crafted of the world's finest stone: the petrified bones of Hollows, only found in the sandy dunes of Heuco Mundo. His seat sat high above the others, who were perched on long couch-like stones. It would be difficult to reach without some assistance. It was a subliminal message: he sat high above them, and only with his help would they ever reach the top. “So, what is this about?” One of the Arrancars, with dark midnight blue hair and a strong build, spoke up. The silence had become stifling. “I wanted to warn you of something.” The man, the one who had called the meeting, turned his head to survey the room. All six of his top Arrancar were here; which was actually quite rare, since most of the time they couldn't stand each other. The cloak kept his face hidden from their view. “What is it?” One with wild violet hair asked. “It seems your wait is over. For a long time, you've all been patiently waiting for the moment to start when my plans would be put into action and you would all have to stand up and fight, so I have called you all here today to tell you that that time has come. I wanted to warn you of this beforehand, just in case.” The emotions that ran through the room where mixed: some enthusiasm, some boredom, and a few others. But one seemed to be common on all their faces: bloodthirsty. As of now, the real fight had begun. “For now, that will be all.” No one asked what made now, this moment, the beginning. They only knew the vague, outlying details of the plan. Not that it mattered, as long as they got what they wanted. In technical terms, the plan had been set into motion over eight months ago. He had spent years trying to find the perfect suitor for his 'organism'. Arrancars where incapable of producing offspring, and anyone else was too weak to carry it long enough to develop properly. It wasn't until the near death of one his top Arrancar did he find the perfect incubator: Halina Kaelin. A powerful Shinigami and wife to the now Head Captain of the Celestion Guard. Everything about it was perfect: not only was she strong enough to carry the child, but no one would question the sudden pregnancy. No doubt Hairo, her husband, would do anything to protect his precious 'child'. The case of putting the child in took nothing more than a very subtle break-in during the night. It was almost like finding the missing puzzle piece to the world's largest jigsaw puzzle. It was almost too good to be true. In his left hand sat a small rock, smooth with a milky silver color. It was major part in creating the child, and when the rock did finally came into their possession, then would he know it was time to take them back, back to his world of eternal gray skies and softly brushed sand. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wind up sacrificing his best Arrancar in the process. But who knows when that will be. At this point, everyone had left the room and he was left to his own devices. He turned his attention to the small screen that sat directly next to his throne. It help him monitor the progress of his plans, and from the shrill screams and scarlet liquid, he could tell it had begun. It was time to go and collect the child. He wasn't keeping it permanently; just until the child had outgrown it's shell and looked decent enough to be accepted as a human baby. It wouldn't take but a few minutes. Rising from his stiff position on the chair, he opened a small portal back to Soul Society. Every move he made had to be calculated and determined, if it wasn't everything could easily fall apart. It was time to take the first step, into a world unlike anyone had ever experienced before. It was time to visit his creation. Life really is an interesting thing. Next Chapter > Shadow's Masquerade Category:Ismeme Category:Story Arc